So Slow
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Imogen wants to take things slow with Fiona. But will her decision change after meeting Mike Dallas? FIMOGEN. Please Read and Review. thanks. :


_"Hey locker mate"_ Mike's greeting on Fiona who is seating on the caf with Eli.

Fiona faked a smile at him, trying so hard not to be irritated. After all, she needs to be 'nice' to him for the sake of the school dance.

Mike didn't even take a look at Eli, he sit immediately right beside Fiona.

_"So, ready to plan our dance?"_ Mike said that made Eli's eye brow raised.

_"My break is over, are you coming?" Eli_ asked Fi tying to save her from Mike.

But before Fiona could answer Dallas butt in.

_"We still have a dance to plan."_ Mike says while staring at Fiona.

Fiona just shook her head, she knows Dallas would take advantage of this too. She just gave Eli a go ahead look.

_"Mirasol and I are still brainstorming about the details."_ she said once Eli was gone from the caf.

_"Maybe I should join your meeting. I told you I want to be part of the dance."_ he said getting closer to Fiona this time.

_"And you will, but for now your invading my personal space, so shoo." she_ stretch her right arm thus making him move a little farther from her.

_"Where's your little girl friend by the way?"_ Mike asked trying to get Fiona's attention from her food.

She hand down her sandwich then looked at him. This guy really pisses Fiona but she has to contain herself, for whisperhug, especially for Imogen.

_"That's none of you business."_ she said it emphasizing on the word none.

Mike smiled in a triumph of finally getting the full attention of the beautiful Fiona Coyne. Since the first day he saw her at the lockers he can't take her out of his head. A huge crush, that's what he's feeling and his interest grew more when he found out that she is gay. He is determined to get Fiona or he would go crazy thinking about the taste of those lovely lips.

Fiona caught Mike staring at her lips. She wants to laugh at the thought that he's maybe fantasizing to kiss her. This guy, seriously, needs to get his brain check then surgically add the world 'lesbian' into his head.

But then a naughty idea came into her. Mike is the captain of the Hockey team and if she get to be friends with him, she won't have any problems with Simpson in the future.

_"The meeting is after class at the student's council office. Don't be late." she_ said with a wink while placing a hand over his arm. She stands up then walks out of the caf without looking back at him, leaving Mike with a huge smile on his face.

Imogen cannot believe what she just saw at the caf. Mike is obviously hitting on Fiona. But what hurts her more is it seems like she's enjoying the attention. Imogen knows her, he wouldn't last a minute on that table if she doesn't want him to be there. But by the looks of it, they are having a very intimate conversation. That hockey guy even stares at Fi as if he wants to make out with her! She can't take it anymore, she turn around and went out of the caf.

Her eyes are warm and she suddenly felt something painful inside her chest. She is not a jealous person but when it comes to Fi, everything is different, which is why she's very confused right now.

It's a good thing that Eli would be there on her next class. She can talk to him about everything, especially when it comes to Fi.

Imogen calms herself before stepping inside the room. Then she looked inside to find Eli who is now waiving his hand at her. She approaches him with a smile.

_"Saved you a seat."_ he smiled at her, looking at the empty chair on his right.

_"Thanks."_ she smiled back.

For the first time Imo is lost for words. She wants to talk about Fi but doesn't know where to start. She knows its okay with Eli but its still awkward talking about your present to your past relationship.

Eli seemed to know what's bothering Imogen. Fiona was telling him about how Imo reacted around the hockey team before the devil finally showed up himself at the caf.

_"Do you have time after class?"_ Imo finally asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said smiling.

Imo was relieved. Maybe Fi told him what happened at the lockers. She wanted to say something but then their teacher stepped inside the classroom. She just sighs.

_"Later."_ she said to him.

_"Sure."_ he smiled back at her.

The bell rang. Eli is arranging his things while Imogen is looking at everyone. She's waiting for them to leave the room. When Eli is about to stand, she stopped him by his arm.

_"Maybe we can talk here. It's quiet."_ she said.

_"Uhm, okay."_ Eli said intrigue by her expression. She looks like he has a very huge problem. "Is it about Fi?" he asked her.

She looked at him like she wants to cry. Then she nod.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked again.

_"Everything! Me, her, my feelings, our relationship. Everything seems wrong."_ she's afraid to look at Eli's eyes. Afraid he'll see how much she's hurting.

_"You're confused."_ he stated as if he's so sure.

She nod then look down again.

_"Fi did mention about how you acted before in front of the hockey team. She was hurt you know."_ he said seriously.

_"I know and I didn't mean it. I swear I just got scared. Being bullied before and all."_ she's ashamed on how petty her explanation is.

_"And the fact that Fi is very open about her status didn't help, right?"_ he said more like a statement.

Imo nod again. Eli shook his head. He feels bad that his two bestfriends are like this.

_"Maybe that guy is better for her." _

Eli was surprised on what Imo just said. How could she think of that about Fi?

_"Fiona would never be interested in him."_ he assures her.

She looked up to Eli with a sad face.

_"But it looks like he's determined to get Fi's attention. And they would be spending more time, now that they are planning the school's dance together. Talk to her and tell her how you feel. I know she would understand"_ Eli stated then he walked out of the room.

Imo panicked. She's aware how much that guy likes Fi but she never thought that he would actually help Fi on student's council's project. He's now doing what she's supposed to do as Fi's girlfriend. Support her at any way.

Girlfriend. That's right, she's her girlfriend, but what if that Dallas would get his teammates to bully her because of it? What if they take it out on her band? She wouldn't allow that to happen.

As confused as she is, Imo stand up and went to the music room to meet her band mates. For the mean time, she'll let music ease the pain.

_"I hope you didn't start without me."_ Mike said making Fiona and Mirasol to just look at him. Fi looked at the clock, he was thirty minutes late.

_"Mr. Dallas, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we did?"_ Mirasol asked sarcastically.

Mike touched his heart and acted as if he was hurt by what she said.

_"I just can't leave my boys all alone."_ he said proudly. _"They're lost puppy without me."_

Fiona just rolled her eyes on what he just have said, then hand him a piece of paper.

_"That's the suggested theme to Simpson by the other committee. On the next page is the draft of the program itself. If you have additions just write it there then give it back to us tomorrow. Okay? Bye."_ Fiona said like she can't wait to get rid of him. Giving him the shoo gesture.

Mike is amazed again on Fiona. She treats him like he has some serious illness, making it more fun for him to be around her.

_"I thought we're going to brainstorm?"_ he asked smiling.

Fiona sigh then shook her head.

_"We, as in, Me and Mirasol."_ she corrected him.

Mike puts down the paper then moved closer to Fi. She looks straight at him while he is checking her out.

Mirasol cleared her throat to disrupt whatever it is happening between the two.

_"Okay, Mr. Dallas you can stay if you want but just to let you know you're just here to give opinions."_ Mirasol reminds him._"Decisions still depend on Fi and me."_

He gave a salute gesture at Mirasol then looks at Fi. He wink at her that made Fi roll her eyes again. What a douche-bag, Fiona thought then faked a smile at him.

Mirasol continued the interrupted meeting with Fiona. At first Mike was just quiet, pretending to listen when obviously he was looking at Fi all the time. Again he is amaze on how she speaks. Beauty and brains, that's what she is he thought. He never met someone like her, a hot babe who's actually smart. Dallas felt the strong will to impress her. So he joined the conversation. Suggests some ideas and was happy that Fiona liked it. He felt proud.

Fiona was irritated when Mike suddenly butts in on their conversation. She never thought that he would actually suggest something. But she'll admit that she was also surprised to know that this douche-bag can actually think. He's proposal about the dance program is good. He even commit that his team mates would serve as security throughout the dance. He's maybe a jerk but at that moment it's a different Mike Dallas she's seeing. Fi is intrigue on his personality. She's smiling inside. He's not bad at all. He would be a very good addition to her guy friends.

Whisperhug's members were thrilled to know that they will be playing for the school dance except for Imogen. That means more practice time and less Fiona bonding. Mo said that they will need all their extra time combined to finish at least two original songs, it's a relief they already have one. Imogen should be happy about this, her band finally having their first ever performance, but she isn't. She knows it's Fiona's idea that they should perform, just to make it up to her. She's always thinking about her happiness, like what she did at the Frostival. But then the thought of Fiona always host an even in her honor makes her uncomfortable.

_"Imogen!"_ Mo's voice brought her back to reality. _"So do you agree or what?"_

Imo got confused. All eyes are on her. She had no idea what they were talking about.

_"On what?"_ Imo asked confused that made them laugh but not Mo. He's so serious.

_"Band practice at my place after school."_ Mo said.

Great! Now I'm really doomed. The only chance I can spend time with Fi totally vanished. Imogen thought.

She just nods at Mo.

_"So it's settled then. For now you could all go home and ask permission to your parents. Okay?"_ Mo said.

They all stand up except Imo. She wanted to stay there and play the piano.

_"Aren't you going home yet?"_ Maya asked her.

_"Later, I'll just try something with the piano. Mine was broken."_ she manage to say it with a smile.

Maya just nod then went out of the room with Zig. When no one is around, Imo gets up to play the piano.

She's been composing something for Fiona. The melody is complete but still there are no words. She's aware that it should be the other way around. Imo sigh. She's in love with Fi but she's so scared to be with her. Worried she would never be good enough for her princess.

Fiona saw Mo waiting by the door of their office. He waved on Mirasol. Fiona looked passed him to check if Imo was there too but she was disappointed. Maybe Mirasol was right, she's being a clingy monster.

"Don't be sad, I'm here." Dallas said moving closer to her. She just smirk at him.

"How about we call it a day?" Mirasol said to them. After getting her things she went straight to her boyfriend.

Fiona wants that.

_"So, is it my place or yours?"_ Mike said joking.

_"Lesbian."_ she replied. That's been a routine for them. He would hit on her then she would remind him she's gay.

_"Not convinced."_ he said back.

Fiona smiled at him. They're done with the irritation phase.

_"I'll walk you home." _he insisted.

_"No thanks."_ she said

_"Walk me home?"_ he insisted.

_"Seriously? You just won't stop."_ she just shook her head while arranging her things, still smiling.

_"I'm a very persistent guy."_ he said teasing Fi.

Fiona ignored him. She walk out of the room then a few seconds later, Mike is already beside her. A lot of students give them looks while they walk pass them. Fi knows what they're thinking. The lesbian princess and the hockey captain is now an item. Fiona practically taste vomit inside her mouth.

Fiona looked at Mike who looks so proud walking beside her. How come he feels that way while Imo is so ashamed to be with her. They can't even see each other without her freaking out every time she hears someone approaching them. Fiona felt a familiar hurt in her chest. Relationships were really not her thing.

_"The whole school thinks were- "_ Mike started to say but she cut him off.

_"I know."_ she just said.

She almost lost her balance when Mike suddenly blocks her way.

_"What is it that you don't like about me? Don't give me the 'lesbian' crap because I know you had guy relationships before."_ he seriously asked her.

Is he really asking her this? And damn, he even did a background check on her so he must be really intrigued.

_"So you must have known that I never had a good relationship with guys."_ she said while trying to get away from him but still he catch up with her.

_"Was it really that bad that you don't want to date any more guys?" _he asked.

_"And add another self centered douche bag ex 'guy' on my list? No thanks." _he's now irritating her so she just decided to walk away from him fast. She was grateful he stopped following her.

_"I'm different. I'll prove you that."_ he shouts. Fiona didn't even look back at him. She could hear some students cheering for him. Fiona realized that asking the hockey team to participate at the dance was a huge mistake.

Imogen's phone beeped. She looked at her clock and it's already past seven. She searched for the phone inside her bag. It's a message from Fi, asking if she could spare her some time tomorrow to talk. Imo knew why she wanted to talk to her. Fi wants to break up with her. She heard some rumors at school.

Imo was getting something at her locker when she heard some niners gossiping about Degrassi's new hot couple. At first she's not interested but when she heard the name Fiona Coyne, she froze. She was scared that she would hear her name but instead it was Mike Dallas. Then she realized, she'll rather hear hers than his name.

_"He's even helping her organize a dance, isn't that sweet?"_ another girl commented.

Sweet his face! Imogen thought.

_"But my friend said she was gay. So that means she's Bi?"_ another girl said.

_"Who cares? Fiona Coyne is so hot even now that she's broke. If I'll ever be gay, I'll definitely date her!"_ the first girl said

_"Yah, me too."_ the other girl agreed then they walk away.

Imogen felt a strong feeling inside. Like she want to punch those girls.

She's confirmed jealous! She knew that Fi's popular with the boys but she never thought that even straight girl would go for her. She closed her locker so hard that some students even gave her a sharp look because of the noise.

_"What?"_ she shouted at them. She needs to get out of here as soon as possible before she can actually hit someone.

_"I have band practice after school."_ she replied at Fi. Still hurt about what she just remembered.

_"How about break?"_ she texted back.

_"Can't, still practice"_ she hesitated at first to send it because the truth is she could squeeze in a little time with her if she really wants to. But then she was hurt and maybe a time off with Fiona would help.

_"Boo! :( I miss you."_ Fiona replied.

Imogen is touched on what Fi sent her. Maybe the gossip was not true at all. She finally gave in to her feelings.

_"I have 15 minutes free at study time before practice_." Imo replied.

It took Fi more than a minute to answer back.

_"I can't. We have to talk to Simpson about the dance."_ Imo again felt something inside. A feeling she was trying to hide all day. Hurt.

_"I'll be on the music room if you're available by that time."_ she sadly sent it then put her phone inside her bag.

She heard the phone beeped again but she ignored it. Their relationship is getting more and more complicated every day. She sighs then closes her eyes. She's tired physically and emotionally.

After telling Simpson about the plan, Fiona didn't wait for Mirasol. She said thank you then went out of the room instantly. She only has five minutes to be with Imo and she wouldn't waste more time with the two. She practically ran just to get to Imo's side.

Fiona was relieved when finally she reached the music room and see Imo there, playing with the piano keys who seem upset.

She knocked then gave Imo a smile. The younger girl just stares at her but also surprised to see Fi.

_"Five minutes till our next class together." Fiona_ said while she approach Imo.

_"I hope that's enough time for us to talk."_ Imo says.

Fiona went closer beside her, she held her hand then looked into her eyes.

_"I'm so sorry if I've been such a static cling monster girlfriend to you, if… I am your girlfriend?"_ Fiona added hoping Imo wont object. She took a deep breath then continued.

_"With all the problems I have right now I've been trying so hard to find a solid ground with you. And I know it was a bad idea because you're confused about everything right now, but I can't help it. I've missed you so much that all I ever wanna do is spend every minute with you."_

Imogen let go of her hand.

_"Look Fi, I like you more than anyone else, actually, I've never felt like this before. I want to be your girlfriend, believe me but everything is happening so fast. I'm starting to feel afraid I won't catch up with you. That would lead to misunderstanding, and then fights and I don't want that to happen."_ Imogen started to sob. Fiona is touched on what Imo just told her.

_"You can have all the space you want, Ims. I won't pressure you. I'll wait until you're ready."_ After telling Imogen that, she kissed her forehead then she walked away.

Eli exchange glances between Fiona and Imogen. The two lovely ladies sit right next to each other but acts like the other one does not exists. He shook his head. Girls are so complicated. Why can't they just be together? He sighs. Which Fiona heard and gave him a quick look smiling. He smiled at her then she look in front again.

He saw Imogen slightly glanced at Fi but quickly looked away when she thought Fi would see her. After a few seconds, Fiona did the same thing to Imo. She stares then looks away.

Damn, these two needs help. A major one! Good thing Eli is here to do a pro bono. He grin at the thought of doing the same thing Fiona did to him and Imo before, a huge nudge. Now all he need is a perfect plan.

Its two minutes before the class ends when Fiona saw Mike outside her classroom door. Is he waiting for someone? Please God, don't let it be her. Fiona wished but when he waved at her she lost all her hopes. He's definitely waiting for her. All plans for the dance tomorrow are neat so there's no reason why she should talk to him anymore. When the bell rang she could see how Mike went inside the room before anyone even go out. What is he so excited about?

_"Fifi!"_ he said that made Fiona raise an eye brow. He called her Fifi. She knows Imo also notice and did the same thing.

_"It's Fiona for you."_ Fi corrected him.

_"Fifi, please be my date tonight at the dance."_ He said.

Fiona swears she almost drop her books. Imo quickly went out of the room.

_"Really? Asking me out in front of my girlfriend?"_ She said sarcastically. She grabs her things then walk pass him.

Dallas catches up on her. _"She's no girlfriend if she treats like this." _he told her.

_"What?"_ now she's really mad.

_"Like you don't exist._ _She's ashamed of being your lover." _he said in a serious tone.

It made me stopped walking. He's right and I know that. But hearing it from somebody else hurts even more. Mike went beside her then hold her free hand.

_"Fiona Coyne, you're an amazing woman. I don't care if you're a lesbian or a man eater. All I know is I like you. I want the whole school to know that_." he said it in a very gentle manner.

A straight girl would melt by what he said. But she's not. She like girls, she loves Immy.

She removed her hand from his then smiled at him. He was relieved to see her reactions.

_"Look, I'm really flattered but you have to believe me that I'm really gay. But we could be friends if you like?"_ she said to him.

_"Just one date Fiona. That's all I ask then I'll leave you alone."_ he bend his right knee then he looked up to Fiona.

Fiona looked around to see that they're actually getting a lot of attention now.

_"Okay, okay, just get up, you're embarrassing me!"_ she said while making him to get up. She walks away when she heard a lot of cheering from the students. She's so doomed. Imo would not forgive her for this.

Eli found Imo sitting at the top most bleacher. She's crying and good thing that there's only few students around. He went up to her then sits beside her.

_"I want to be alone Eli."_ she said while sobbing.

_"I know."_

_"Then why are you still here?" _she said irritated.

_"Because I'm your friend."_ he said back.

When he said that, Imogen didn't know what else to do but cry in his shoulders. Soft sob became loud cry. Eli is beginning to be uncomfortable. Some students are now looking at them. He just gently rubs Imogen's back in attempt to calm her a bit.

After a few moments, Imogen slowly stopped crying. She faced Eli then looked in his eyes.

_"Eli is it stupid if I want to take things slow?"_ she asked him.

"No but it depends on who's you're doing it with. Ims it's Fi we're talking here. If you really want that speed, you have to guard her or else every dog in this school will be barking at your tree." Eli smiled on what he said.

_"I'm not a jealous type Eli."_ Imo denied.

_"Okay, so you won't be jealous if you'll found out Fi agreed to go out in a date with the hockey cap?"_ he said.

_"What?"_ Imo exclaimed in disbelief. She never thought Fi would agree. How could she do this to her?

_"Calm down Ims. She just did that to make him stop." _Eli said to calm Imogen who is now standing very mad.

_"Imogen Moreno, whatever your reason is for wanting to take things slow, you might want to think if it's worth it. Look, you've known each other for more than a year now and you we're inseparable before the holidays so what's worrying you?"_ Eli asked her.

Eli's right, she only wanted to take things slow because she's afraid to be bullied at by the hockey team. If she really likes Fi, she has to be brave, after all she doesn't care about anyone but Fi. And like what Eli has said, she will lose Fi. She gave out a loud sigh. It's time for her to put a fence at her tree.

Fiona wants to back out on her promise to Mike. By now she's sure that Imo knows about this date. Fiona sigh. This is her making things more complicated between her and Immy. But once Mike is out of the picture she can now concentrate on her relationship with her. She's doing this for them.

She's not in the mood tonight, even though Mike and his team arranged everything at the gym for the dance she still feels tired. When she heard the bell rang, she couldn't make her feet move. She's dressed up in a casual jeans and top. Not putting enough effort so that Mike would have a hint how she's not interested going with him. On the third bell she got up and finally go to get the door.

She was surprised to see her visitor. It was Immy, she went inside even before Fi could say a word to her. Fiona is shock looking at the other girl who is now heading to her living room. She went after her.

_"Hi?"_ Fi said more like a question.

Imogen just looked at her then to what she's wearing. She smiled then stood up facing her.

_"I'm sorry if I've been so aloof these past few days. I was afraid about the bullying and shoving before so when you came back I panicked. Because I know how vulgar your status is in our school and you telling that Mike Dallas about us didn't help."_ she inhaled and holds her hands to her then continued.

_"But now everything is different. I want to be seen with you holding hands, I want to kiss you anytime we have a chance and I want to date you every day. I don't care about them, just you and me. I.. I'm madly in love with you Fions."_ she hesitated on the last sentence. Afraid that Fiona would freak out on what she will say.

Fiona gave out a huge smile then her eyes became teary. She could not believe what she just heard. Immy is in love with her. She's the happiest woman in the world! She pulled Immy close then gave her a long passionate kiss. When their lips parted Fiona smiled at her.

_"I love you too Immy."_ now she can't hold back the tears. Imogen wipe hear tears using her hand.

_"So does this means our date is cancelled?" _Both girls are startled by the voice behind them. It's Mike.

_"What are you doing inside_?" Imogen asked irritated.

_"Door was open and I got worried something happened to Fi." He _explained looking at Fi.

_"Sorry Mike but I can't go out on a date with you. I'm really sorry."_ Fi felt guilty.

_"It's okay. Seeing you two finally kiss is enough."_ He laugh then looked at Imogen.

_"Don't you again take her for granted, because next time I won't be so kind to you."_ then he looked at Fi_. "I only asked you out on date to make your confused girlfriend realize how much you mean to her, looks like my plan worked after all."_ he laugh again then walk out of the loft.

Imogen and Fiona was shock. They looked at each other then gaze at Mike who is now leaving the apartment. Imogen reached out for Fiona's hand.

"He really likes you Fi." Imogen said seriously.

_"I know, but I'm in love with someone else and so crazy about her. To a beautiful and sweet girl who is right in front of me."_ Fi said with a smile on her face. _"I love you, Immy."_

_"I love you too Fions."_ she pulled Fi closer to her and gave her the sweetest kiss.

- THE END-


End file.
